Swingset
by iiCE-EYES
Summary: Edward? Frightened? Ha! The thought made me laugh. [edward x bella : oneshot ]


♥ Swingset ♥

**Author's Note:** Here's a question. What happens when you mix Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, and swingsets? Let's find out.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or New Moon. They belong to the magnificent Stephenie Meyer. I worship her.

-o0o-

It was late, but it was also Saturday night. Ever since Charlie had given me the option of parole, I'd been taking every free moment to my advantage.

The moonlight was bright and full in the sky. I was gripping his hand, yanking him along behind me. I knew as well as he that I wasn't actually the one dragging; he was willingly following me, anxious to decode the workings of my mind. I could feel his muscles tense, and I glanced back at him, pulling him down the road.

We were both surprised at the clear sky. We had spent the afternoon in the meadow, me being unable to get over his beauty. I saw it as a good omen. Edward thought Forks was just due for a clear day. We got lucky it was on a Saturday.

"Bella, please. Where are we going?" He was practically begging me now. My lips curled up into a smirk. I spun around and pressed my lips to his in a quick peck, quickly turning around and continuing my easy jog down the road. Edward had been taking long, even strides, easily keeping up with me. I was just excited to get where we were going. I felt his arm stretch out and the next thing I knew, I was on my butt.

I glared up at him. He had been in a daze at my sudden kiss, and he had frozen where he stood. Noticing my current position, he roared with laughter. I jumped up and covered his mouth. "Edward!" I hissed. "It's midnight! Do you want to wake up all of Forks?" But my hand did nothing to silence him. He continued to laugh and I turned, stalking off.

He caught up easily, slipping his hand back in mine. Satisfied I was in control again, I lead him down the road, abruptly turning onto a small dirt drive. He seemed perplexed when I glanced at him again, and I was happy to know he hadn't been to this part of town. "Bella," he pleaded. I ignored him. "Bella." I just headed down the road, but he stopped and I turned, staring at him.

"What, Edward?" I asked. "We're almost there!" He seemed skeptical, as if this unfamiliar place frightened him.

Edward? Frightened? Ha! The thought made me laugh. I turned again and walked down the road, yanking him along behind me.

Not wanting to make me angry, he followed willingly. I turned once more, onto a gravel path, a gravel parking lot spread out in front of us.

Beyond that was a pristine park. There were slides and swings and monkey bars. Edward seemed intrigued, and I smiled, releasing his hand as he headed over toward the monkey bars, running his fingers over the metal. I shook my head, letting him be, heading toward the swings. I sat down on one, pushing myself back and forth gently, enjoying the cool night air.

"What is this place?" I heard him ask behind me. He placed his icy hands overtop of mine, gently propelling me forward and back. It was a relaxing swing, though. I laughed out loud, shaking my head at his lack of human knowledge.

"Didn't you ever go to a park when you were young?" I asked him. He stopped swinging me when I rested back against his chest. He kissed my hair and I smiled, closing my eyes.

"I...can't remember." I could tell he was honest, so I got up, tapping the seat gently. He stared at me like I was crazy.

"Oh come on," I said, scoffing at him. He glared and sat down, gently swinging back and forth. He went farther and farther, but right before my very eyes, the chains broke under his weight and he fell onto the ground.

I was the first to recover from my surprise that Edward had actually fallen down. I laughed and doubled over with pain, tears leaking from my eyes. Him sitting there, looking so surprised, was absolutely enthralling. I laughed and laughed until he grabbed my arms and lifted me off the ground.

"We are never swinging again."

My laughter stopped and I crossed my arms indignantly. "Party pooper!"

He rolled his eyes and walked away.

-o0o-

And thus, the mystery of Edward and the swings is solved.

love;;  
special-kae


End file.
